tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Peter Laird
thumb|300px Peter Alan Laird (27 de enero de 1954, años) es un escritor y artista de cómics estadounidense que es más reconocido como el co-creador de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles junto con Kevin Eastman. Biografía Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles En mayo de 1984, Laird y Kevin Eastman autoeditaron la primera edición en blanco y negro de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, en una tirada inicial de 3000 copias para el cómic de cuarenta páginas. Fue financiado en gran parte por un préstamo del tío de Eastman, Quentin (cuya experiencia tuvo un profundo impacto en Laird, y condujo indirectamente a su trabajo posterior con la Fundación Xeric), y fue publicado por un improvisado Mirage Studios (lit. 'Estudios Espejismo') propiedad del dúo, un nombre elegido porque 'no había un estudio real, solo mesas y sofás de cocina con tableros de regazo'. El primer número recibió una serie de reimpresiones posteriores en los próximos años, cuando el fenómeno de las Tortugas Ninja comenzó a despegar. thumb La experiencia de Laird en el periódico llevó al dúo a crear un kit de prensa de cuatro páginas, que, según el propio kit de prensa de Mystery Men de Bob Burden, creador de Flaming Carrot, incluía "un resumen de la historia y una ilustración que enviaron a 180 estaciones de radio y televisión", así como Associated Press y United Press International. Esto llevó a una amplia cobertura de prensa tanto de la propiedad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles como de Mirage Studios, creando "una demanda para el cómic de título interesante que sorprendió a todos. Con la solicitud de su segundo número, el cómic de Eastman y Laird comenzó un éxito meteórico, con pedidos anticipados de 15,000 copias, cinco veces la tirada inicial del primer número. Sobre esto, Eastman ha sido citado diciendo: :Básicamente, terminamos con un beneficio de dos mil dólares cada uno. Lo que nos permitió escribir y dibujar historias a tiempo completo: fue suficiente para pagar el alquiler, pagar las facturas y comprar suficientes macarrones con queso y lápices para vivir. El fenómeno de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hizo que el dúo fuera invitado a su primera convención de cómics en la décima feria anual "Atlanta Fantasy" en 1984, donde se mezclaron con artistas como Larry Niven, Forrest J. Ackerman y Fred Hembeck (entre otros). Con su quinto número (noviembre de 1985), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se redujo al formato y tamaño de cómics estadounidenses más 'normales', y los cuatro números anteriores también se reimprimieron en este tamaño y formato con nuevas portadas a color. También en 1985, Solson Publishing lanzó un volumen de su linea 'How to draw' (lit. 'Cómo dibujar') titulado 'How to draw Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (lit. 'Cómo dibujar las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes de Eastman y Laird'); Solson también produciría seis números de 'Authorized Training Manual' (lit. 'Manual de Entrenamiento Autorizado') de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, así como un volumen 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teach Karate' (lit. 'Las Tortugas Ninja Adolescentes Mutantes enseñan karate') en 1987. Éxito inesperado Que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se convirtieran en un éxito (y en tan poco tiempo) fue una sorpresa tanto para Eastman como para Laird. Laird ha declarado en varias ocasiones que: :...comenzar con las Tortugas.. fue una casualidad; no era algo a lo que imagináramos dirigir nuestras vidas de ninguna manera, aspecto o forma. Fue algo así como "¡Hey, esto parece divertido! ¡Vamos a publicarlo! ¡Vamos a ver qué pasa!"... De repente, y completamente inesperado, surgió este fenómeno de las Tortugas. Y realmente, desde el primer día, simplemente se expandió sobre todo. Fue un proceso de rápida aceleración que culminó esencialmente en el control de nuestras vidas. Completamente. Esto condujo a mayores presiones sobre los dos creadores (y el equipo que formaron para ayudarles), incluido un período prolongado (alrededor de un año) de bloqueo artístico que Laird sufrió. El "increíble crecimiento y complejidad del negocio" que surgió en torno a sus propiedades sobre las Tortugas de éxito instantáneo, llevó a Laird a: :...de repente descubrir con horror que ya no disfrutaba dibujar. Fue un verdadero shock, porque si alguna vez tuve algo en lo que pudiera confiar... era que me encantaba dibujar. Las creaciones de Laird y Eastman se convirtieron en un fenómeno de la cultura pop, lo que obligó a ambos a tomar periodos sabáticos regulares de participar en la producción de sus cómics, para así poder lidiar con las presiones cotidianas de administrar lo que se convirtió en una franquicia multimedia. Eastman finalmente vendió su parte de la franquicia a Laird (y a Mirage Group) el 1 de junio de 2000, excepto por una pequeña participación continua en los ingresos. El 1 de marzo de 2008, Laird y Mirage compraron los derechos e intereses restantes de Eastman, y los dos tomaron caminos profesionales completamente separados. Laird cree que el razonamiento detrás de esto fue simplemente que Eastman "estaba cansado de eso. Él quería seguir adelante y tenia otras cosas en las que emplear más tiempo". El 19 de octubre de 2009, Laird vendió la totalidad de esta franquicia a Viacom/Nickelodeon, pero aún conserva los derechos para realizar hasta 18 cómics por año en blanco y negro sobre Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. thumb Animación Aunque aparentemente supervisaba los proyectos animados de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a través de Mirage Studios, Laird tuvo una participación práctica mínima en el desarrollo de la serie animada original, y menos aún con la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Sin embargo, tomó un papel más activo durante la siguiente empresa animada de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, actuando como "consultor y ...trabajando con el tipo que yo considero el escritor principal, Lloyd Goldfine". En este rol, dijo: "desde el principio, he estado mirando todo, desde el primer día. Las premisas de la historia, los esquemas, los guiones completos y el boceto y diseño de personajes y escenarios. He estado bosquejando un poco yo mismo. Muchas sugerencias. He visto algunos de los episodios, y es genial ver muchas de las cosas en las que he trabajado". Mientras se realizaban los preparativos finales, relanzó el canon oficial de cómics de la franquicia con el "Volumen Cuatro" (el tercero publicado por Mirage Studios), con ilustraciones proporcionadas por el colega escritor de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, amigo y ademas creador de Rat King, Jim Lawson. Cuando la nueva serie probó ser un éxito, Laird relanzó Tales of the TMNT para acompañar al cuarto volumen. Después de un acuerdo exitoso para revivir cinematograficamente a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Laird puso el Volumen Cuatro en espera para desarrollar esta película nueva; todavía le queda pendiente regresar al cómic, dejando varias líneas argumentales sin resolver. Se pensaba sumir a Tales of the TMNT en un periodo de haito en 2008, y el futuro de la franquicia más allá de su presentación en la pantalla grande era algo incierto, pero el personal confirmó que este no era el caso. Se confirmó en el blog de Steve Murphy que Peter Laird tenía la intención de regresar al Volumen 4 y que el título volvería, distribuido digitalmente por Mirage Studios. Mirage Studios El nombre de "Mirage Studios" fue elegido debido a la falta de un estudio de arte profesional por parte de Eastman y Laird al comienzo de su carrera, antes de que su creación los hiciera multimillonarios. Con el éxito de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Eastman y Laird contrataron a un grupo central de artistas para ayudar con la creciente carga de trabajo, comenzando con Steve Lavigne, un amigo de la escuela secundaria de Eastman, traído a bordo en 1984 como letrador. En 1985, Eastman y Laird contrataron al artista Ryan Brown de Cleveland para que los ayudara como entintador, y un año después el dibujante de Jim Lawson y el pintor de portadas Michael Dooney se unieron al estudio. Estos seis individuos le permitirían a Mirage Studios expandirse en una serie de títulos derivados y complementarios, comenzando con Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, diseñados para llenar los vacíos de continuidad en el título principal. Operando desde una fábrica renovada en Florence, Massachusetts, el equipo de Mirage Studios produjo la mayor parte de su trabajo internamente, incluidos los diseños para Playmates Toys y la serie de cómics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures publicada por Archie Comics, hasta que Tundra Publishing se apropió del edificio. Eastman y Laird junto con Brown, Dooney, Lavigne y Lawson viajaron extensamente a lo largo de los años, haciendo apariciones personales y asistiendo a muchas convenciones de cómics. A medida que aumentó la popularidad de las Tortugas, se agregaron más personas al estudio, incluidos Eric Talbot (que asistió a la misma escuela secundaria que Eastman y Lavigne), el escritor Stephen Murphy y un amigo de Brown, Dan Berger, quien fue traído desde Ohio para entintar el título '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' de Archie Comics. Aparte de Eastman (cuyas diferencias creativas y otras actividades lo vieron irse y vender su intereses a Laird y Mirage Group), estos individuos se quedaron en Mirage hasta el final. Stephen Murphy renunció a su cargo como Editor Ejecutivo durante el tercer trimestre de 2007 a favor de Dan Berger; Murphy permaneció como Director Creativo. En 1988 ademas, Mirage Studios participó en la redacción de la Declaración de Derechos del Creador para los creadores de cómics. El 1 de junio de 2000, Peter Laird y Mirage Group compraron toda la posesión completa de Kevin sobre la propiedad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y las corporaciones, excepto por una pequeña participación continua en los ingresos. El 1 de marzo de 2008, Peter Laird y Mirage Group completaron la compra de todos los derechos, títulos, intereses e ingresos de Kevin sobre la propiedad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y las cuatro corporaciones Mirage involucradas en la propiedad, administración y protección de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Este evento finalizó la transacción iniciada el 1 de junio de 2000. Véase también *Sarge *Turtle Power: The Definitive History of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Curiosidades *Peter Laird ciertamente detesta el concepto del personaje Venus de Milo. Vídeos Archivo:TMNT Eastman & Laird Interview Personalities Archivo:Chasing Turtles EP12 Sneak Peeks "Peter Laird" Enlaces externos *Blog oficial de Peter Laird *Peter Laird en Wikipedia *Peter Laird en Internet Movie Database de:Peter Laird en:Peter Laird ru:Питер Лэрд Categoría:Personas Categoría:Creadores Categoría:Artistas de cómics